The purpose of the study is to assess whether SB 209670 is efficacious in preventing radiocontrast media induced acute renal failure in high risk patients undergoing cardiac angiography. The objectives are to assess the efficacy of IV administered SB 209670 versus placebo in preventing acute increases in serum creatinine within 48 hours after administration of radiocontrast media and to assess the safety and tolerability in the target population.